


Tart/Kiss

by Firalyx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalyx/pseuds/Firalyx
Summary: Ignis makes a tart for Gladio during the holidays. Gladio, not expecting a gift, thinks of one on the fly.





	

Ignis had carefully placed the perfectly crafted tart into the gold pastry box and took a step back to give the presentation a once over. In the middle of a nest of carefully crumpled red tissue sat a fresh tart made of a pâte brisée crust, crème pâtissière filling, and topped with only the ripest strawberries, ulwaat berries, blueberries, and kiwis he could find.

With his arms crossed in front of his chest, he nodded in approval but then hesitated to do anything more than that. Although he had gave the prince his own package of pastries – and a little extra for him to share with Prompto – for Christmas, this was the first time he’d made something ~~special~~ for someone else.

It made him uneasy mainly because as the prince’s advisor, he shouldn’t have feelings like these, nor should he be acknowledging them the way he was now. He would have no time for anything or anyone else once they began their journey to Altissia. Still… he had technically given a gift to Noctis and Prompto so it was only right to give a gift to his other future traveling companion, right?

Ignis nodded again and began to wrap up the gold box in a neat red bow, all the while convincing his rational side that this was simply a kind gesture towards Gladiolus and nothing more.

Ignis found Gladiolus in the palace gardens, in full uniform and reading the the book he normally carried around when he wasn’t busy training Noctis or attending to his usual duties. Ignis could tell he was engrossed by the book but to anyone else he’d look almost bored. It upset Ignis how he noticed those details about Gladio – how casual and relaxed he looked when he read, eyes lazy, the corners of his mouth pulled up in a comfortable smile, one hand easily keeping the book open at the spine while the elbow on his free arm was propped up on the back of the bench and head resting on his hand. Watching him was relaxing and he thought briefly that maybe he could do that all day…

He shook his head along with the thought out of his head as he continued until he was in front of Gladio, who had already noticed the advisor walking towards him and was looking up at him by the time Ignis had closed the distance.

“Gladio.”

“Ignis,” Gladio’s eyes sparkled a little as they darted from Ignis’ face, to the box, and back up.

“In the spirit of the season, and seeing as we’d be traveling companions soon, I wanted to present to you a small token of appreciation. I wasn’t sure if you were partial to confectionaries but I do hope this is to your liking.”

Gladio looked at the box and accepted it as Ignis passed it to him. As expected, Gladio peeked into the box and then looked back up at Ignis.  
“You baked something… for me?”

“I only thought it would be a kind gesture as I was already baking something for Noct.”

“What did you make him?”

“A Tenebraen pastry. One he knew from childhood.” It bothered Ignis that Gladio was not only asking so many questions but was also smiling as he asked. As if he knew something Ignis didn’t.

“And this is?”

“My own recipe.”

Gladio’s smile relaxed and his eyes went soft as he stood up with book and box in one hand.

“Thank you, Ignis. Truly,“ He could see the bigger man hesitate for moment and look away as if contemplating something before he looked back up at him. "Walk with me to the kitchen? To try it?”

Ignis didn’t want to admit it but he was flustered. He hadn’t intended on this interaction to go on as long as it had. He had only wanted to hand off the pastry and return to his work as fast as possible so he could suppress his feelings further into that corner of his heart where he could lock it all away and feel in control again.

But Gladio was looking at him – pleading with his eyes – and he couldn’t find it in himself to deny him.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. It would be beneficial to have a taste tester other than myself and Noct.”

They walked together quietly through the palace hallways, taking a moment to look around and appreciate the festive yet elegant holiday decorations around the palace – crystal snowflakes hung from the ceiling; garlands of fresh pine, poinsettias, and holly draped along the walls; and soft twinkling lights were strung overhead across the hallways.

“Ignis, would you say you’re one to honor the rules?” Gladio’s voice suddenly broke through the fragile silence.

“The rules are created for a reason.”

“So if you did something, even if you didn’t realize it, but your action had some kind of… ‘rule’ you had to abide by, you would do so willingly?”

Ignis had no idea what Gladio was getting at. Maybe he was having a personal problem and thought he’d be someone to seek advice from? The line of question was… peculiar and he wasn’t sure what it had to do with him. Nevertheless, he pondered the question and the hypothetical situation seriously before offering a response.

“I suppose I’d have no choice but to abide by the rule.”

Gladio stopped suddenly and turned to Ignis when he stopped abruptly as well. Ignis’ perfectly composed face broke finally as his brows furrowed and when he saw Gladio look up, his gaze followed…

_Mistletoe._

"Rules are rules but,” Gladio took a step forward and suddenly Ignis’ heart pounded nervously and he hated that he suddenly felt everything he’d been suppressing suddenly release and pulse through his body. He felt hypersensitive to Gladio’s presence, to his gaze, to his voice – everything – and Ignis swallowed around the lump in his throat, clearing it quickly and composing himself once more. “If you don’t want this…”

He did. Gods, he wanted this. Every time he saw Gladio the thought had always crossed his mind but never did he think he’d have the opportunity.

  
“I am a man of my word.”

  
His reply was firm though followed up with a soft, barely-there smile. Gladio noticed and licked his lips quickly as he leaned in slowly, allowing the smell of his skin to hit Ignis’ senses – garden flowers, sun, and some kind of cologne – as Gladio, finally, softly pressed his lips against his own; firm and yet hesitant still to give Ignis the chance to pull away if he wanted. It was a couple seconds later before Ignis allowed himself to lean in and Gladio pressed a little harder, his free hand daring to reach up and cup Ignis’ cheek. Instinctively, Ignis leaned into his hand and that’s when he felt just the tip of Gladio’s tongue graze over his lips, coaxing them apart for a deeper, passionate kiss. Ignis could feel his heart pounding in his ears now, could feel it in his fingertips, and could feel the blood rushing everywhere, making him warm and his legs weak and one hand was now pressed to Gladio’s chest to steady himself. They kissed for what felt like minutes over hours before Gladio finally pulled away, Ignis opening his eyes to connect with the shield’s bright auburn eyes while Gladio’s thumb brushed ever so slightly over the advisor’s bottom lip longingly.

  
Gladio’s smile was wide and giddy which only served to make Ignis smile back briefly before looking down to hide his now flushed cheeks but Gladio wouldn’t let him; his hand slid from his cheek to chin to lift his head back up so their eyes could connect once again. Ignis noticed then that he wasn’t the only one blushing and the sight of him took his breath away.

  
“So… to the kitchen?” He asked and Ignis nodded and smiled. “I’m no good with a fork, so you may have to feed me.”

  
“Already you’re worse than Noct.” He smirked as they continued down the hallway, Ignis already plotting to come back down this hallway for another stop underneath the mistletoe.


End file.
